31 Days of Frozen Halloween
by The Stone Troubadour
Summary: <html><head></head>Just writing prompts for the days of October, which likely won't have any connection between chapters. There will also be a variation in chapter sizes, as well as settings; it could be canon-verse, or it could be set in an AU. Hopefully, the majority of characters will make an appearance, but prompt writing doesn't always go as planned. And, as usual with deadlines, I'm behind.</html>
1. Fall Leaves

Anna quite honestly loved every season. She could always find something good and enjoyable in all of them!

Spring was fresh, and full of new life.

Summer was fun, filled with warm days of revelry.

Fall was somber in weather, but bonfires with friends could keep the oncoming chill at bay.

Winter was many things to Anna, but, most of all, it was a time for family.

But, if Anna was being completely truthful, she liked fall most of all - all because of the leaves. The changing of the colors - from green to yellow, orange to red - the brisk chill in the air, which helped the colorful leaves flee their tree limbs with more ease. It was a cozy time of year, the cold not yet harsh enough to drive one inside for weeks on end. She'd loved crunching around in the fallen leaves when she was younger, even collect ones that caught her eye, and preserving them as best she could between the pages of books.

* * *

><p>"Kristoff, Kristoff, Kristoff!" Anna called, skipping into the stables, wearing one of her warmer dresses. With the changing weather, from summer to fall, the castle staff had gone through and switched out her wardrobe for more suitable clothing.<p>

Sven looked over the door of his stall at the Princess, chewing on a mouthful of hay.

"Sven! How are you, big guy?" Anna greeted the shaggy animal, rubbing him fondly on the nose.

The reindeer swallowed, humming deep in his chest.

"Well, that's good, isn't it? But, uh, Sven, do you know where Kristoff is?" Anna asked, eyeing the stall Sven was housed in for the Ice Master and Deliverer. It wasn't uncommon for Kristoff to hang around the stables with Sven.

The reindeer ducked his head down for some more hay, bringing it back up and swinging it to the left in reply to her question.

Anna smiled, running off in the direction Sven had indicated. "Thanks, Sven!" she called over her shoulder.

The reindeer bellowed after her, watching until the Princess was out of his sight.

As Anna stepped outside of the stables, she caught sight of a familiar figure by one of the water troughs, cupping his hands into the cold water and splashing it onto his face.

"_Please_ tell me this isn't what you do when you say you've had a bath, but you still smell like sweaty reindeer," Anna giggled, only partially serious.

Kristoff whirled around at Anna's voice, water dripping down the bridge of his nose and from his bangs. "...No..."

Anna gave the blond a look. "You hesitated there, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. 'Cause I love you, even when you smell like you've been spooning Sven," she hummed in a teasing tone, smiling widely. "I'm assuming that you're all finished here, now that you've, uh...'had a bath'. So, come on, there's something I want to do with you!" Anna exclaimed, tugging insistently at his hand.

"This isn't one of those times where you tell me it's a casual thing, but then I'm stuck in a room with all these foreign nobles for some sort of tea party and it's the most awkward situation possible?" Kristoff asked, eyeing Anna warily as she started pulling him along.

"Those _are_ casual - for me. But, no, it's not going to be tea with any dignitaries or noblemen. I promise, this'll be fun!"

* * *

><p>"...It's a pile of leaves..."<p>

Anna pouted at Kristoff's less than enthusiastic description. "It is _not_ just a pile of leaves!"

"Okay, it's a _big_ pile of leaves," Kristoff amended bluntly, still not understanding why Anna dragged him over here to look at leaves.

"But they're _fall_ leaves, not just any other sort of leaves! They're special," Anna retorted, smacking Kristoff on the arm.

Kristoff cocked an eyebrow at the Princess, turning back to look at the pile of dead leaves in front of them. "Okay, I'll bite. What makes fall leaves more special than any other leaves you can find throughout the year?" he asked, arms crossed over his chest.

Anna crouched down next to the pile, scooping some of the dry leaves into her hands; it was like holding part of a rainbow, even if the colors were brittle and fragile to the touch. "Well, for the most obvious, fall leaves are only around during fall," Anna started to explain, "I mean, at what other point in the year are leaves _this_ colorful?"

"When Elsa and I were kids, we'd collect as many fallen leaves as we could find and pile them up in the courtyard," she continued, a wistful smile on her face as she tossed the handful of leaves into the air; watching the wind catch them, and carry them a short distance before they fell to the ground once again. "We'd jump around in the piles, dump leaves on each other - we even tried to make snowmen out of leaves!"

"So, to me, they aren't just any leaves," Anna sighed, looking up at the ice harvester with a small smile.

"Ah...Sorry, I didn't mean to be so-"

"Blunt?" Anna suggested, standing up.

Kristoff cleared his throat, eyes shifting to the gray skies above. "Yeah..."

"I'm not mad, Kristoff. How could you have known? I never said before, so it probably seemed a bit odd that I was getting so worked up over leaves," Anna reassured him, patting his forearm.

"Well, what did you want to do then, Anna?" Kristoff asked, the corners of his mouth quirking up into a muted smirk. "You said you wanted to do something, and since you brought me out here to a giant pile of leaves - which I don't know how you even managed to assemble, but I'm not going to ask - I'm going to assume you want to do some of the stuff you were telling me about."

Anna broke out into an eager grin. "Yes!"


	2. Crow

Crows.

That's what Elsa remembers about the day of her parents' funeral.

Dark skies, dark wings, dark ice climbing the walls of her room.

The entire kingdom was somber and in mourning, she could tell that, even from her room. It was silent, complete and utter silence.

Except for the crows.

Elsa found that she had a hatred of birds after that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Wow, this is really short. Sorry about that.<strong>


	3. Pumpkin

Pumpkins didn't look like anything special.

Not to most people, at least.

They could be large or small, orange or a creamy white color. Smooth, bumpy, or filled with rotting pockmarks on their surfaces. They were just another seasonal crop to be harvested, sold, and used in the most conventional of ways. His brothers often smashed them into a pulp, not for any reason, just for fun.

But, in fairy tales, even pumpkins could be special, could have a purpose.

He knew, he'd been read that story before. It was one of his favorites, and one of the few things he really demanded from his "Nursies".

The pumpkin in the story was normal, of course, until the fairy's magic changed it into a splendid carriage. Along with other enchanted things - three mice, a dog, a torn dress and glass slippers - the servant girl was able to meet her Prince, and break away from her cruel and unloving family. Without the pumpkin, the girl in the story would never have made it to the ball, would never have fallen in love with her Prince, and would never have gotten her happily ever after. It was a simple thing, an uncomplicated thing, but if given the chance, it could be something great.

But Hans didn't live in a fairy tale. He is the thirteenth son, the last in line, the one who is overlooked. As he was frequently told, he was _nothing_ special; one of thirteen, what could he possibly amount to as last in a long line of spoiled runts, each vying and pushing for any position of power they could gain from their King father.

Hans would never achieve his happy ending.

The girl would always get her fairy tale life, the happy ending, the true love in her story.

But that was all it was, a story.

And, for Hans, a pumpkin was nothing more than a pumpkin.


	4. Treats

**Note: Just a little warning, this one includes chubby!Kristanna. I've seen stories with chubby!Anna, but not both. I thought it'd be cute, but if you don't like that, this is your chance to skip over this installment. Also, the movie titles mentioned are real movies. Look them up, they're hilarious.**

* * *

><p>Even if Kristoff thought he was way too old for Halloween - twenty-one was usually the final drop-off age for completely growing out of childish holidays - and he rarely dressed up for the night anymore, there were two big reasons why he still loved it.<p>

Scary movies every night for a whole month, and copious amounts of low priced candy.

Anna liked picking out a costume, and decorating their apartment into a ridiculous faux haunted house. And while she never really got scared because of horror flicks, she still liked to jump into Kristoff's lap and squeal into his shoulder at specific "scary" parts. Anna was also not one to turn down the opportunity of chocolate - which was, essentially, the whole point of modern day Halloween.

"Kris~" Anna whined in a sing-song tone, skipping out of the bathroom in her costume. This year, she'd gotten her sister to make her a viking costume - Elsa had always had a designer's mind, and she was incredibly talented with sewing and the like. Elsa had even made Kristoff a simple costume - since she was aware he wasn't as keen on dressing up, like her younger sister was, for the holiday.

"Mhm?" came Kristoff's muffled response from the couch, the blond's mouth occupied by a Butterfinger candy bar.

"Kristoffer Bjorgman, why aren't you in your costume yet?" Anna huffed, hands firmly planted on her curvy hips. "It's nearly dark out, and I'm not leaving here without my Night Fury!"

Anna loved _How To Train Your Dragon_ - I mean, come on, who wouldn't love dorky vikings and cute dragons? - and had requested Elsa make Kristoff's costume resemble Toothless. One, because she just liked the movies and it was fun to do couple-y costumes. And two, because it looked really cute on him.

"But, Anna, _Don't Look In the Basement_ is almost over, and _I Eat Your Skin_ is coming on right after!" Kristoff countered, swallowing the mouthful of candy bar he'd had. "Those are classics!"

"That you've seen every Halloween since you were eight, Kris. Come on, you promised that you'd wear the costume Elsa made - which is pretty much just a hoodie, she made it real simple and easy - and walk around with me to look at other people's Halloween decorations!" Anna pouted, making her way over to where her boyfriend had sprawled out on the couch. "And you weren't supposed to get into that bag, _that_ bag was for trick-or-treaters, you big, lazy jerk."

"_Was_," Kristoff repeated smugly, digging into the plastic bag for another Butterfinger, tossing one of the wrapped candy bars to Anna. "Can we just wait 'til the end of this movie? We can leave right after that, I promise," he pleaded, pulling out the puppy dog eyes he very rarely used.

Which is exactly _why_ they were so effective on Anna.

"Oh, alright, _fine_," Anna gave in, tearing open the wrapper of her candy bar and plopping down on the couch - or, rather, Kristoff, since he took up a lot of room when he was lying down. Snuggling up to her boyfriend, her head resting on his stomach as she twisted her legs comfortably around his own. "But you're sharing the candy with me, got that? Can't have you getting all fat and happy without me," she mumbled in a teasing tone, nibbling on her Butterfinger.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Freckles."


	5. Tricks

Nearly half a year after the Great Thaw, the people of Arendelle had mostly gotten used to the fact that their Queen had the magic of ice and snow at her fingertips. And while not everyone cared for it, the children loved it.

In particular, Olaf.

The fun-loving, sentient snowman was an instant friend to the children of the kingdom.

He loved to join in their games, play with them; to sing and dance, laugh and chase. It was a joy that even rivaled summer, in his estimations. And the children adored him for it. He could join in the girls' flower crown making just as easily as the boys' rough-housing — and, even if he fell apart, he was easily reassembled!

There was one thing in particular that Olaf had fallen in love with, something that the children were all too happy to pass on to the little snowman.

The art of being a _trickster_.

Granted, Olaf wasn't very proficient at it. He didn't like tricks that made people cry. Even though the boys — and even some of the girls, he'd thought they were so sweet, too! — assured him those were the best ones.

Why, just the other day, he'd taken the left boot from every pair of boots Kristoff owned — which was a surprising amount, since Anna tended to get him spares even when the ones he currently had weren't even that worn out — and hidden them around the castle, stables, garden, and even in the town! It wasn't one of those crying pranks, but it sure had gotten the Ice Master and Deliverer into a frustrated twist; grumbling to himself as he fished a boot out of the garden pond.

He'd also sneaked into the kitchens once, and poured a good amount of salt into the batch of chocolate they were making. Anna wasn't too happy about that, but the two of them had fun offering the much-too-salty treats to unsuspecting dignitaries and noblemen.

The only person Olaf had yet to trick was Elsa…

"Has anyone seen Olaf? He still needs to find some of the boots that he hid from me."

Oooh, that was Kristoff's voice! Olaf recognized that grumpy, sourpuss tone anywhere!

Remaining huddled where he was underneath Elsa's great, mahogany desk, the little snowman tried to contain his giggles.

"Oh, come on, Kristoff! That was yesterday, you don't still have to be so…growly about it."

Bringing stick fingers to his mouth, Olaf scooted over to the side a bit when Elsa sat down at her desk.

"Of course I'm still mad, I need boots to work. _Both_ boots."

"At least he didn't get into the chocolate again! Whew, that was a nightmare!"

"…How is that comparable to me not being able to work as productively?"

"It was chocolate, Kristoff. He made it taste like one of those salt lick things for the horses."

Ah, Anna, she always knew how to make a case for chocolate!

"Right…Anyway, have you seen him at all today, Elsa?"

Smiling, her eyes never straying down to address the stifled giggles the other two ignored, Elsa replied with an amused, "No, I haven't."

Olaf had to have gotten his trickster skills from somewhere, right?


End file.
